


Bottled Up

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Gen, Getting Together, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton, Pining Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't confess thinking Clintasha are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

He thinks that the 

Hawk and Widow are together. 

And his heart is jealous. 

Because he loves the hawk.


End file.
